


THAT IS IT!

by elvirakitties



Series: Halloween [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Halloween, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 19:11:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12588664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties
Summary: Harry has had enough





	THAT IS IT!

Severus heard the door slam into the wall signaling that Harry was home and in a rotten mood. He knew who put him in the mood too.

"Trouble?"

"That is it. They stole my lot of candy today. Granger saying she was craving it, while Weasley went on about sympathy cravings."

"Ah, yes, her latest pregnancy. She has gained a bit of weight." Severus folded his newspaper.

"She isn't pregnant. The candy thief found that out right before I left the Ministry." Harry had gone to the Ministry to speak to Madam Bones about some of the new bills he had questions on.

"I see." Harry was carrying a bag of groceries and headed for the kitchen. "What are you making for dinner?"

"I'm not. Take away will have to do. I plan on making some things that hopefully will cure them once and for all."

"Oh, what items?" Severus watched Harry remove some items he wasn't sure he had ever eaten.

"Caramel covered onions, chocolate covered Brussel Sprouts. Those little containers have lava worms, fire ants, and spiders that I will be covering in chocolate. I plan on dying the asparagus, some will be red, others will be black."

"Ah, they got into Draco's red string vine licorice."

"Yes. Granger started crying because she realized her "slight" weight gain isn't because she was pregnant. Weasley gave her a cupcake that Luna had been saving for the end of the day."

"I see."

__________________________________________________________________

 

Severus was sitting on the stone wall, thankful for warming charms, when he saw Granger and Weasley yelling at each other. He cast a listening spell. "I didn't know."

"You ate three of them and didn't realize they were caramel covered onions, Ron! Three. I only took a bite because I thought they were apples."

"Maybe you shouldn't keep trying to steal my food." Ron stormed away.

"Steal your food? That was in the staff room." Granger screamed at the retreating form of her husband.

"You stole the box of chocolates! I saw you put them in your huge purse." Weasley had turned to scream at his wife some more, but saw the hex coming and dove out of the way. Students started laughing as Weasley was now face first in the rear end of a snowman they had been building.

____________________________________________________________

"So?" Harry looked at Severus.

"Very well done." Severus closed his book, leaned down to kiss his husband. "Hopefully they have learned their lesson."

"I doubt it, but I'm sure we can find more ways to fix them."

"Indeed. Now about my Halloween treat."


End file.
